Kiss the Girl
by AAJL
Summary: 'At that time, he didn't understand what it was about Ayuzawa Misaki that attracted him to her like a fly to honey'. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p><em>There you see her<br>__Sitting there across the way  
><em>_She don't got a lot to say  
><em>_but there's something about her_

Whether it was just outside the Student Council Room or from a distance, Usui Takumi was always watching her. He enjoyed watching her movements, listening to her constant ranting, feeling her rough grasp on his school tie whenever things didn't go her way with him. At that time, he didn't understand what it was about Ayuzawa Misaki that attracted him to her like a fly to honey.

_And you don't know why  
><em>_But you're dying to try  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

Yes, he was desperate to get her. Desperate to get her away from that Sanshita and _make her his._ But it seemed as if fate was against him since she never so much as looked in his direction.

_Yes, you want her  
><em>_Look at her, you know you do  
><em>_It's possible she wants you, too  
><em>_There is one way to ask her  
><em>_It don't take a word  
><em>_Not a single word  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl_

He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. He knew she would never want him the way he craved her. Even her presence from a good five metres away drove him crazy. Crazy with lust, that was.

_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_My, oh, my  
><em>_Look at the boy too shy  
><em>_He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
><em>_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_Ain't that sad?  
><em>_Ain't it a shame, too bad  
><em>_You gonna miss the girl_

Usui knew that Misaki would most likely kick his sorry ass to the moon, possibly to Mars if she was in a bad mood, if he ever dared to pull off something 'perverted'. So he decided that making a move on her wasn't such a good idea. Well, not yet.

_Now's your moment  
><em>_Floating in a blue lagoon  
><em>_Boy, you better do it soon  
><em>_No time will be better_

He gave up watching her and tried approaching her. It didn't go as bad as he thought it would. His habit of brushing off girls without a care in the world attracted _a lot _of her attention. To him, that was a good sign, so he decided to push his luck and gave her his signature smirk along with a couple of cheesy lines he learnt from reading the thousands of love letters that arrived in his shoe box on a daily basis. That earned him a very powerful fist to the cheek which sent him flying from the Student Council Room to the rooftop.

_She don't say a word  
><em>_And she won't say a word  
><em>_Until you kiss the girl_

She still yelled at him, she still called him ridiculous names and she still hit him, but it seemed that she was growing more and more dependent on him the more time she spent with him and that pleased him. Every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of the side that Misaki hid from the rest of the world: the side that was gentle, caring and exhausted from overworking herself to support her family. He knew her weak condition, and he wanted to be the one to change that - if only she would let him.

_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_Don't be scared  
><em>_You got the mood prepared  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl_

As time passed, she became more and more familiar with him and eventually accepted his proposal of becoming his girlfriend. Misaki wouldn't have thought she'd be dating the alien that hurt the feelings of so many innocent girls. But now she knew him better, and unbeknownst to him, bit by bit, she had managed to uncover the real Usui who would willingly throw himself off a cliff if it were to save something he truly treasured. However, even after all this time, what she still didn't know was that the only thing Usui was unwilling to give up was _her._

_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_Don't stop now  
><em>_Don't try to hide it how  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Marry me."

It came swift and abrupt, yet with gentleness. Misaki could only stare at the sight of Usui on one knee in front of her, revealing a simple diamond ring. At that time, only one thought came to mind before she dropped to the ground and threw her arms around him.

"Yes."

_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_Float along  
><em>_And listen to the song  
><em>_The song say kiss the girl_

Usui waited at the altar, nervously scanning the crowded church for any sign of her. Then the doors opened, and emerald met gold. Nervousness turned into lust as his eyes took in her figure-hugging satin dress, no doubt designed by Aoi, and her blush only grew darker as his eyes travelled further down her curvy form.

_Sha la-la-la-la-la  
><em>_Music play  
><em>_Do what the music say  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

Even though it was kind of rude, they couldn't help but smile at each other, completely disregarding the priest who continued to rattle on about caring for each other and being together for eternity.

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
><em>_Why don't you kiss the girl  
><em>_You gotta kiss the girl  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl_

Now was the time.

He carefully lifted the delicate veil that covered her beautiful face and a warm, gentle smile dominated his face as he stared into the eyes of Ayuzawa Misaki one last time. Then, with one sweet kiss, she turned into Usui Misaki.

Despite not having listened to the vows, Usui vowed to take good care of his Misaki, making sure she never unnecessarily overworked herself again. Too bad the second part of the vow was never kept, what with Misaki's stubborn attitude towards Usui's so-called concern for her health.

* * *

><p><em>Inspiration: 'Kiss the Girl' from <span>The Little Mermaid<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>As you've probably caught on, this is a song fic based on the song 'Kiss the Girl' from <strong>_**The Little Mermaid, **_**Disney version**_**. **_**My little sister brought along DVDs on our family trip to Fiji trip and demanded that we watched **_**The Little Mermaid**_** first. The song kinda stuck to me.**

**Thanks to Marisol Gaddi for beta-ing this one-shot, despite her busy schedule :)**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


End file.
